


It's Not Goodbye

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, I swear it's not as sad as you are thinking., Moving On, Not putting all the tags. Gotta find out yourself., Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Yes they sure did., did they?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: It's not goodbye or farewell.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It's Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. I wish.

She stood there with the PADD checklist in front of her. Everything was checked, double, checked, and tripled checked for completion.

She surveyed and sighed with the PADD loosely in her hand. The room was a shell of what it once was.

"Ready to go?" A voice near her said.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't," Chakotay said plainly.

Kathryn looked at him quizzically.

"My people have a saying: People don't walk in straight lines."

Now she was really confused. 

Chakotay clarified when he saw her look, "It means people move on; they move forwards. It means that people are bound to cross paths again. Or, until our next adventure."

She smiled and sarcastically replied, "Couldn't they have just said that instead?"

He let out a dimpled grin and chuckled with, "What is the sense in that?'

"Yes, because your ancient legends would be reduced to mere sentences," Kathryn teased back.

"Very funny. You know you love them," he teased. Chakotay took her hand and rotated the ring he gave her.

"It's time to go," he said.

She nodded. 

They walked hand-in-hand and he said, "To new adventures."

Kathryn echoed, "To new adventures," as the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This story may/may not have been on the Voyager...
> 
> This is dedicated to my fellow teachers who may have had to clear out their classrooms recently. I know the feeling. It sucks each time. I actually said the line about the classroom being a shell of what it once was today. *Digital hugs.*
> 
> Written 6/5/2020.


End file.
